


This Good

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lost, Urban Ghost Story (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-05
Updated: 2004-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bibliotech.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Good

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliotech.

"On your knees."

Charlie sank to the ground, connecting with cold, sticky floor, smelling faintly of something unpleasant. He gazed up, licking his lips. He didn't know why he came back. Not for the money any more, not for the marks on his skin.

There didn't need to be a reason when it was this good.

Fingers curled in his hair, and Charlie took the loan shark's hard, smooth cock in his mouth and sucked hard. He loved to hear that moan, that gasp when he scraped his teeth along the length of it. He loved to hum against him, occasionally smoothing out the rough lines of the song in his head.

He loved just how fast he would get hard again after. When he'd already come, salty and heady in Charlie's mouth, when he wanted more. When he'd throw Charlie onto the soft, plush carpet, hold his hands down, and plunge inside him, feeling so fucking good Charlie knew one day he'd pass out when he came. Loved to feel those eyes on him, that smile when his wrist twisted on Charlie's cock and he'd yell out, bursting and arching.

No reason was required for something this sodding good.


End file.
